


Cry with Dry Eyes

by Silberias



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: Kakashi chooses to look only at the parts of his past that he can stand, and the rest, while not forgotten, is buried deep enough that he doesn't have to see it.





	Cry with Dry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> One of my "stick a story inside Kishimoto's plot" stories, bear with me it's Kakashi/Rin. If Kakashi seems a bit out of character, I like to think that after Obito's death he decided to live a little in memory of the man. And that he stopped living once his heart couldn't take it anymore.

Kakashi kept pictures of the memories he could bear to glance at sometimes. The ones he couldn't look at, couldn't think about, were carefully hidden. Pictures of his father were neatly stacked inside a locked cabinet, pictures of his childhood were treated the same. Somewhere deeper in the cabinet were a great deal of pictures of him with his family. His smiling face, chin tucked on Rin's shoulder, as they each put their hands on her growing belly. Several reels of the two of them holding their infant daughter. Even farther behind those were the pictures they'd had taken for their wedding.

He couldn't stand to look at those photographs because Rin was dead. Tsukiko was dead.

Rin had married him on the luckiest day in spring. They were seventeen, each highly respected Jounin, and really it was now or never—Shinobi could die on any mission they were sent on, especially when at the height of their talent. Tsukiko had been born on his twentieth birthday, and her hair was as silvery as his own. He had been _so goddamned proud_ and he'd been so _goddamned_ **_stupid_**. They shouldn't have been taken away from him as they were, but they had been.

Sandaime-sama had given them a vacation of sorts, a week of rambling around Fire Country with their seven month old daughter in tow. It was classed as a reconnaissance mission, but it wasn't vital—they were in _Fire Country_ , their home turf. But despite that, it had proved terrifyingly fatal. They'd been attacked by infiltrators, and Rin was killed while trying to revive their daughter—who by that time was already too far gone.

Kakashi had killed—brutally murdered—their attackers, but it was a hollow victory. He had gathered Rin's body, the tiny body of Tsukiko, and flashstepped towards Konoha to bring news of the planned infiltration as well as the valuable body of Hatake Rin for ANBU to dissolve of its secrets. He died inside as he handed her over to them, knowing that he wouldn't even get her ashes back.

After that day, Kakashi had vowed to never again have a relationship with another shinobi. And, to his credit when he died in the the Fifth War at the age of 43, he didn't.


End file.
